User blog:Vazelos3/Chapter 718 prediction
Page 1: Sanji: Anyhow, we have to make a move. Sooner or later the marines will sniff us out. Let's just hope Luffy will remain inside the Colloseum. Come on Kin, let's go look for your friend in the flower flield. We'll leave the SAD factory in Franky's hands. Kin'emon: Sanji-dono I am eternally greatful, but how are we going to get passed the marines? Sanji: Just walk casually, we still have the disguises on. Let's hope they won't notice us *They both start walking passed the marine soldiers (not subtly at all)* Kin'emon: MANUJI-SAN, WHAT A WONDERFUL WEATHER WE HAVE TODAY FUFUFUFUFU !!! (caps for speaking loud) Sanji: INDEED KIMONETI-KUN THIS FRESH AIR SOOTHES MY SOUL KUKUKUKUKU !!! Marine officer: Hey you! Page 2 *Both freeze and start to sweat* Marine officer: What are you doing here don't you know it's dangerous for civilians? Clear the area now! Sanji/Kin'emon:Yes sir! We're very sorry! *Both start to run away* Kin'emon: Phewwww that was close! Sanji: Your acting could have been better you know!! Anyway, according to Violet-chan's map the flower field is this way. Page 3 *Franky and TSoR are in front of the Flower Field's entrance. The gate to the field consist of huge flowers bound together like a gordian knot, thus forming a high, thick and impenetrable fence. Around Franky lie several unconcious soldiers of the Doflamingo family* Franky: That was super easy. Now let's get inside! Frankyyy Radicaaaal B--'' *Some kind of substance falls from the sky interrupting Franky's move. It slowly takes form and moves towards him* '''Page 4' Franky: Hey, who the hell are you? And aren't you super close? ???: Am I? *Den-Den mushi rings* ???: Trebol-sama, I have the kid captured according to plan. Trebol: Good Jora. Take him to the mansion. I have some invaders to dispose of and I'll be right there. Jora: And what about the beautiful pirates I created? Trebol: Bring them too. The young master might want to play with them... Page 5 Trebol: Now where were we...Hey toy! I heard your girlfriend found a new lover Behehehehe. TSoR: You bastard! I will end Doflamingo's tyrany once and for all !! Franky: Yeah, step aside you oversized snot I need to destroy the Smile production place! Trebol: You idiot this is the toy factory. The place you're looking for is in a secret location inside the city! Oh crap!! I shouldn't have said that! Doesn't matter though.. Now that you're here i can't let you leave... Franky: You stupid toy you brought me to the wrong factory! I'll just stick to my original plan and kick this guys ass to get the info I need. Stroooong Right-oooo *Franky punches Trebol but his fist sticks into his abdomen* Page 6 Franky: What the... Trebol: Behehehehe...(extending his face close to Franky's) I am made of glue you see...Your hand is mine now! Franky: Damn it. A logia user... And what's with the personal space invasion?! *Franky swings his arm around very quickly and sends Trebol splashing on the flower wall* Trebol: Instant crystalize! *Trebol jumps in the air and falls fast on Franky bathing him with glue, which turns fast solid* Franky: I can't move! Bastard what did you do? Trebol: And now for the finishing blow... Page 7 ???:'' Diable-Jambre - Grill shot!!! '' *Sanji attacks Trebol from behind causing his back to catch fire* Kin'emon: Kitsunebi bite! *Kin'emon slashes Trebol's back causing Sanji's fire to explode scattering Trebol's sticky body parts on the ground* Sanji: Franky what are you doing here? Franky: It's a long story nii-chan but I'm glad you came cause I have to super run back to the city! Fresh fire!! *Franky uses fire to heat the glue and escape* Franky: I'll leave this slime to you!! Oi, toy! I guess you'll stay here... Page 8 TSoR: Franky-san my goal is this factory. Destroying it is the only way to find happiness once again. I can't thank you enough for helping me get here.. Franky: *crying* Uwaaaahh What a true desperate statement!! Don't worry these guys are strong. *Franky starts running towards the city* *Trebol's parts are closing in together and slowly take his body's form* Trebol: Well, more pirates for me to kill behehehehe. And a haki user too! This will be interesting... Kin'emon: I am not a pirate, I am a proud samurai of the Wahno country! But if defeating you is the way to save my dear friend, then I will gladly be your opponent! Page 9 *Back in the city streets Zoro and Wicca are running around* Zoro: Damn it I think we're lost! You are terrible at giving directions!! Wicca: Please don't yell at me, usually I don't use the streets and i got confused! Zoro: Ok let me handle it then! *Zoro turns left and bumps on a huge man* Zoro: Hey watch were you're g--- eeeeeehhhh marines?! Bastille: What the..? I know you! You are pirate hunter Zoro of the mugiwara pirates! Finally some pirate for me to arrest, I was starting to get bored... *In a few seconds, many marines surrounded Zoro and Wicca* Zoro: This is bad. Hey, dwarf you'd better step aside things are gonna get nasty.. Page 10 *Wicca jumps off Zoro's shoulder and kicks a marine with such force that she sends him flying onto ten other marines and knocks them down* Wicca: My leg is feeling better now I guess i can fight too! *Everyone is astonished by the brute strength of the small creature* Bastille: An interesting pet you got there Roronoa..But you were unlucky to bump into me like that.. *Zoro unseathes his swords and grins* Zoro: Fate will decide...Who was the unlucky one! *The two men clash* Page 11 *Corrida Colosseum* Gatz: Unbelievable!! It has been trully spectacular! The audience had a really long time to enjoy such a fierce fight. It looks like the winner has been decided though. *Scene changes to the arena. Luffy lies beaten badly and unconcious. Chinjao is barely standing, badly wounded himself with blood all over and hardly breathing* Chinjao: You see this Garp?? It took me two generations but finally I will take my revenge here and now!! You fought well kid, but you have nothing worthy of a king! You will die now before you even learn what bigshots are like! Page 12 *Luffy stands up silently. His eyes are white. As he slowly starts walking towards Chinjao, his arms and torso turn black and steam comes out of his whole body. Every step he takes, members of the audience and bystanders fall down unconcious.* Gatz: I'm feeling dizzy..what's going on? oi!! .............. Chinjao: That bastard..don't tell me he is still unconcious? His haki has gone out of control. *Luffy starts running towards Chinjao. the pirate starts to sweat* Chinjao: I...I can't move...My knees are barely holding me...I can't believe I'm having this haunting feeling...again... Page 13 *Luffy jumps raising his fist. Chinjao is frozen. Luffy screams as he punches the pirate with such a devastating blow that the whole arena floor is shattered. The old man is sent flying towards the outter walls* Chinjao: (How ironic...my dreams are crushed once again by the very same blood...I think it's time to give up...) *The crowd is speechless. Silence is covering the whole stadium and everyone is wondering who this fighter really is. Luffy opens his eyes* Luffy: Old man. Your time is over. I am the conqueror of this era. I AM GONNA BE THE PIRATE KING!!!! Page 14 Diamante: This man is no joke. He is a true beast! We'd better follow the plan strictly. Oi, Bellamy did you see this?? Bellamy: Yeah, but I'm still trying to grasp it.. Diamante: Be sure to follow the master's orders we don't have a lot of time. Here, the weapon has arrived. *Diamante gives Bellamy a gun. Beside it are five kairoseki bullets. Bellamy takes them with shaking hands and loads the gun* Diamante: You know what to do.. The heart seat or death depend on your next move. *Bellamy walks to the window and aims the gun at Luffy* Bellamy: (Damn it mugiwara, you don't deserve such a death, but I have no choise...) THE END Sidenote: this is my first prediction so i'd like to see what you thought of it. I hope you enjoyed it and sorry about the typos. Cheers! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts